


Theatre Nerd

by Shad0w_Bagel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Deceit's name is Damien, Eventual Romance, Good Deceit Sanders, Lots of Cursing, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Roman is a shy theatre boy, Slow Updates, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0w_Bagel/pseuds/Shad0w_Bagel
Summary: Roman loves theatre and would love to audition, but he's much to nervous to do so. So, he instead works behind the scenes. His best friend, Damien, often encourages him to try out for a play (Since Damien himself was quite the actor). He never does, he much prefers watching the play be put together and the freshmen try to figure out what the hell was going on. It was amusing.





	Theatre Nerd

"Holy fucking shit," Roman cursed as he tripped in the hall. He was late for play rehearsal that morning and had been speed walking to his stairs when his foot caught on a rug. Groaning, Roman pushed himself back up and walked down his stairs (He didn't stop for breakfast, but he rarely did when they had rehearsal that early). His mother was quick to chastise him for his, rather loud, cursing moments ago. Saying goodbye, Roman was out the door.

It was early January, so Roman had decided to wear a warm red sweater and jeans, his hair styled so that it looked nice but he didn't stand out any. Unfortunately for him, however, it was snowing lightly and he hadn't grabbed a coat. Too late now, Roman thought to himself somewhat bitterly.

Once he got to the school, he made his way quickly to the gym to help with whatever was left. The teacher greeted him, told him to try and be on time next time, and went back to directing the actors on stage. Oh how Roman longed to be up there, acting. He shook his head and headed behind the stage they had set up to help the others with their costumes and make up (It was a dress rehearsal, after all)

"Roman! My friend," Damien wrapped his arm around Roman's shoulders with a grin. "I'm afraid I have detention again today,"

Roman shook his head with a chuckle. "Did you lie to a teacher again, Damien? You know that's never a good idea,"

"What was I supposed to do," Damien whined in an overly dramatized way. "I didn't want her to know I didn't do my homework,"

Roman raised an eyebrow at his friend before shrugging the arm off of him. He quickly shooed Damien away, telling him to get ready since he had to be on stage soon. Damien laughed and walked off to the locker room in order to change.

With everyone's costumes and makeup on, Roman was dismissed to watch the practice (Since he wasn't particularly good at sound quality and lighting), and wow did he love it. Roman's always been a huge theatre nerd, not to mention a huge Disney nerd as well, and he loved watching them preform and then afterwards, once everyone's left, standing on stage and going through some of the lines and motions by himself. It was a stress reliever, really. Being able to act and sing without anyone around him, besides Damien of course, Roman loved it. This particular play, he couldn't remember the name of it to save his life, revolved a lot around flowers.

Roman could feel his excitement bubbling in his chest as the lights dimmed for their first dress rehearsal, he could barely sit still.

 


End file.
